Our research program continues to be concerned with the processes underlying binaural hearing. We study both detection performance and lateralization performance with human observers. One recurring outcome to date is that subjects can be dichotomized on the basis of their relative sensitivity to the two binaural cues--interaural time differences and interaural level differences. Approximately 25 percent of the population sampled to date (about 100 young adults) are more sensitive to time differences than to level differences. In the near future we intend to study the way the two cues interact when the time and/or level information in one frequency region is not in accord with that in another frequency region.